


Glynda: Slime Professor

by MatrixNova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Corruption, F/F, Shameless Smut, Slime, Smut, Symbiote - Freeform, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixNova/pseuds/MatrixNova
Summary: Glynda is incredibly frustrated, sexually. However, someone has a solution.
Relationships: Glynda Goodwitch/Salem
Kudos: 6
Collections: RWBY X Slime/Symbiote Smut





	Glynda: Slime Professor

**Author's Note:**

> This is one-shot number 12. Hope you all like it.

Glynda had made it through another day of teaching the young students at Beacon and boy, was she tired and worn out. "I often wonder how I manage to do this every day." She spoke aloud in the empty room. "Whew." She yawned. She felt her arm and she was tense as all hell. "Wow. Maybe I've been going too hard again." She went to the teacher's lounge and saw that nobody else was there. She grabbed her lunch and sat down at one of the tables.

"You really need to take care of yourself better, Glynda Goodwitch." A voice said. Glynda looked to see a ghostly white woman wearing a regal black dress, black sclera, red irises, white hair tied into a bun, and black veins all over her body. "My name is Salem. As I just said, you really need to take better care of yourself."

"How can you tell that I haven't, Salem?" Glynda asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you kidding? Your body posture is slightly slumped, you have slight bags under your eyes, you're yawning more often, need I keep going?" Salem listed off, slightly surprising Glynda in the moment, the latter never noticing a black and purple slime making it's way into her skirt, but making sure not to let Glynda know it was there.

Glynda sighed. "You are indeed correct, Salem. I just have so much responsibility here at Beacon that I don't get any spare time to myself. Unfortunately, it's affecting me more and more."

"I would suggest something, but I must be going now." Salem got up and waved to the voluptuous blonde before walking off. Glynda waved back as she got up and went back to her office. Once there, she yawned once again before she sat down on her chair. Looking at the time, she felt like having a nap. Having her own bed there was massively convenient. Laying down, she yawned for the final time for the night before finally closing her eyes. Sensing that the coast was finally clear, the slime that was in her skirt emerged and began covering her entire body. It quickly enveloped her feet and legs and then slowly made it's way covering the rest of her body, making the Voluptuous Witch moan in pleasure.

The slime could sense that Glynda was incredibly frustrated in the sexual sense, more so than others when it was with Salem. The slime moved even slower, but put more effort into pleasuring Glynda which was working as she was moaning more and more. In fact, she was so sexually frustrated that she was very close to cumming already. When the slime touched her breasts and began fondling them as it was covering them, Glynda's pussy came, staining her panties and her juices spilling onto her bed. However, despite panting, Glynda was still moaning as the slime was continuing to stimulate her. All of a sudden, the slime did a risky move and protruded a tentacle to Glynda's mouth. Surprisingly, Glynda took it into her mouth and began sucking on it, stimulating the slime with pleasure in return. Both were pleasuring each other as the slime continued to cover Glynda's body until eventually, she came again as the slime covered her head.

Later, Glynda awakened to see she wasn't in Beacon anymore. "Where am I?"

"You're in my domain right now." Salem answered coming into view.

"Salem? What's going on?" Glynda asked, confused.

"I'm going to help you with your trouble." Salem responded.

"What trouble?" Glynda asked.

"Please, Glynda. You can't fool me. You must be feeling incredible levels of sexual frustration, never having any time to yourself to do those kinds of activities, am I incorrect?" Salem asked.

Glynda sighed. "You're right. I need to satiate my urges, which I'm going to do right now." Suddenly, Glynda didn't really kiss Salem as much as force her tongue into her mouth. Salem expected this as Glynda's sexual frustration had reached a boiling point. She kissed Glynda back just as forcefully, but the slime suddenly plunged a tentacle right into her cunt, making her moan rather loudly. "Salem, you are very attractive."

"Why, thank you." Salem smiled. "You are a very attractive woman yourself, your impressive bust and ass speak volumes about that." Salem then gave Glynda's ass a slap, making the Voluptuous Witch moan louder than before. The slime purred at it's creator's action and protruded a second tentacle and wrapped itself around Salem's body and plunged itself into her mouth. Salem didn't mind though and vigorously sucked on it like a lollipop. The two didn't say much and let their actions do the talking. Within minutes, the two were on Salem's bed, the slime covering them both like a large blanket as they made out. Their tongues doing a mating dance, their holes being plowed by tentacles from the slime, their hands clawing at each other's bodies. The slime actually managed to make Glynda and Salem cum about three times and soon, it was going to be a fourth. Their juices spilled onto the bed and even onto the floor.

However, they weren't going to stop there. The slime made sure of that as it wrapped itself around Salem's body, pulling her back in closer to Glynda which initiated another make-out session. Their tongues once again slobbered against each other as their bodies were getting heated yet again. Glynda; for the first time in a very long time felt sexual release. This was exactly what she needed to relax her body and mind. Suddenly, both came again. For Glynda, it was the fifth time as her juices once again erupted from her frothing pussy.

A couple of hours later, Salem and Glynda were just staring into each other's eyes lovingly. "That was amazing, Salem."

"No kidding, Glynda. That was fucking magnificent." Salem grinned. "Now, I'll tell you what: I'll let you keep this little friend of mine if you promise to take care of it."

"You have my assurance, Salem. This little fella will be the healthiest as it can be, if not more so." Glynda said with determination.

**Author's Note:**

> If this continues, what should Glynda's slime abilities be? Please let me know.


End file.
